


The one where Hugh and Elnor are alive and soft as heck :3

by Your_local_cryptid13



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, these two are too much, this is my first fic plz don’t hate, why couldn’t they just live happily ever after?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_cryptid13/pseuds/Your_local_cryptid13
Summary: Boldlynyooming (arka_r) wrote the first part that I based this off of.Honestly theirs was so cute please read it before mine.I’m just here serving what my fellow Hugh/Elnor shippers deserve and need.Sorry if its a bit weird but yea I tried
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	The one where Hugh and Elnor are alive and soft as heck :3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boldlynyooming (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the one where elnor and hugh made it back alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079166) by [Boldlynyooming (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming). 



Elnor woke up alone, and the spot where Hugh lay was cold. He sat up and looked frantically around before he saw Hugh sitting in one corner of the room and sighed in relief.

“You’re awake.” Hugh stated, smiling. Elnor shifted to face him, and they stared at each other across the room. 

“Yeah. When’d you wake up?”

“About ten minutes ago. Didn’t want to wake you. Especially after you had trouble sleeping.” Hugh smiled, and Elnor smiled shyly back, hiding his face slightly. 

Elnor tied his hair back and then flushed down to his neck when Hugh winked at him. He huffed and got up to get dressed when Hugh caught his hand. From the look in his eyes, Elnor could tell that it was definitely longer than ten minutes. Hugh smiled tiredly up at him and Elnor smiled knowingly back.

He tugged Hugh’s hand and pulled the Ex-B against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“How long were you up?” He asked more sternly this time, kissing Hugh’s hand lightly and staring into his eyes.

Hugh blushed. “A few hours. I couldn’t get back to sleep a while after you. I’m fine, really.”  
He assured Elnor, caressing the Romulan’s cheek with his free hand.

Elnor leaned into his hand, closing his eyes for a second. He sighed, staring lovingly into Hugh’s eyes. 

“I can order you around too, you know.”

“Can you now? What do you order me to do?” Hugh teased Elnor.

“I order you to kiss me.” (A/N: wow I’m jumping right into it huh?)

“Yes sir.” Hugh said and obliged, curling his hand into Elnor’s hair as he did so. Elnor, on the other hand, didn’t know where to put his hands. 

He fumbled around for a few seconds before his hands found purchase on Hugh’s shirt and he gripped it tightly, completely lost to his own senses. Elnor felt Hugh’s hand cradle his head the way he had done when Hugh’s face had been drawn with pain and guilt as he stared at his dead kin.

But now he was different. He was happy, loving, and content with Elnor, who loved him and would definitely do anything to protect him.

Elnor deepened the kiss, pressing himself closer against Hugh and lifting him slightly. As his hand moved along the Ex-B’s cheek, he brushed one of his implants, causing Hugh’s breath to hitch. At one point they were forced to part for air, taking as little time as was possible to breath before connecting their lips again.

It was pure bliss.

They were interrupted by a discrete noise at the door, and the two whipped around to see Rios and Rafi gawking at them from the open door.

“First of all, who opened the door?” Hugh demanded, “and second of all, not cool guys, not cool.”

“Soooo is this gonna be a regular thing or is it just....” Rafi said jokingly, but apologized when she saw the looks on Elnor and Hugh’s faces. “C’mon Rios, lets leave the lovebirds alone.”

“She dragged me over here in the first place.” Rios protested, and Elnor shut the door in his face.

Elnor huffed and turned back to a very embarrassed Hugh. He smiled, and though he was just as embarrassed, he didn’t want to ruin their moment. 

”Hey, we know something now.” He said.

“What?” Hugh grumbled, “that we can’t trust the others to give us personal space?”

“Well, yeah. Also we can’t leave the door unlocked.”

“Is it locked now?”

Elnor nodded, and then sat Hugh down on the bed and turned off the lights.

“Go back to sleep, Hugh.” He said. Hugh frowned in protest and he opened his mouth to make an objection. He had half formed the first word when Elnor’s lips connected with his and they continued to kiss each other senseless.

Elnor flopped down on the bed beside Hugh, both of them were breathing quickly. “Honestly, though. Go to sleep.” He says, “you were up for ages.”

“No I wasn’t...” Hugh said, then paused, “okay, fine, I was up for about four hours.”

“Same problem I had?”

“What, nightmares? Yeah. About you, too.”

“I’m sorry, I put that idea into your head.” Elnor looked away. Hugh smiled, and took his hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He heard Elnor sigh, and then relax, rolling back over to face him.

Hugh felt his eyes falling shut, and the last thing he saw was Elnor’s face smiling gently at him before he fell asleep.

Lol The End :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!!!!
> 
> hope I didn’t kill y’all with my shitty writing
> 
> Also y’all go follow my tumblr crystallynx13 or my insta @crystal_lynx13
> 
> I just love fandoms :)
> 
> Aight!! Live long & prosper


End file.
